tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Frogrump
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | World's Greatest Bounty Hunter World's Greatest Bounty Blunder |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Frog |- | Height: | 1.8 meters |- | Weight: | 600 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Orange |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Neutral |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | King Grex Crocrump |- | Enemies: | Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop's Big World |} Frogrump, the self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Bounty Hunter", is an obese frog created by Justin Wolfe and a recurring character in the Goop series. He has green skin, a yellow underbelly, an orange mohawk, two red cheek pouches, and a red pouch on his posterior. He first appears in the Frogrump's Pillar level. Starting from Goop's World 2, he is always seen with his cohort Crocrump. The Legacy of Frogrump *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Frogrump's name obviously refers to the red pouch on his "rump". The word grumpy may also be involved. Appearance Frogrump is a large bipedal frog. He's constantly hunched over. His underbelly is yellow while the top of him is dark green. He has two small nostrils and large angry eyes. He sports a large orange mohawk and large red cheek pouches. His hands have 4 clawed fingers and he has large webbed feet. He also has another red cheek pouch on his rear (rump), hence his name "Frogrump". Personality Frogrump is a very self-centered, greedy frog who only takes Grex's jobs in an attempt to make some money, although he never ends up getting paid. He claims to be the world's greatest bounty hunter, having never failed to capture his target. Due to this, he is a very egotistical and boastful character. He is shown to have a love of punk rock music. He is an obese, greedy frog who usually serves as an antagonist or anti-hero. Starting from Goop's World 2, he is always seen with his partner-in-crime, Crocrump. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop:' Frogrump has nothing personal against Goop initially, due to not really being aligned with King Grex. However, in Goop's World 2, Frogrump is clearly angered about failing to capture Goop, as that tarnishes his claim as "the world's greatest bounty hunter". This starts a heated rivalry between them that shows in GW2 and Goop: Full Throttle. *'King Grex:' Frogrump shows no true loyalty to Grex, only agreeing to capture Goop as a means to get payed. *'Crocrump:' Frogrump and Crocrump are shown to be friends to some degree, and seem to be partners-in-crime. They first appear together in Goop's World 2, and go on to be tag partners together in Goop: Full Throttle. Abilities Frogrump has an immense size, which allows him to throw his weight around. He also has the ability to breathe fire. He can perform a variety of powerful body slam attacks and he wields weapons called Fire Staffs, which allow him to perform a large variety of fire-based attacks. In Goop: Full Throttle, Frogrump can transform into a fiery tornado that pulls in nearby racers. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Frogrump did not exist. *Frogrump's signature color is Dark Green. *Both Crocrump and Frogrump are the only non-main antagonists to be fought multiple times in the series. Gallery Frogrump.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bosses Category:Elemental Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Amphibians Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's World Bosses Category:Goop's World 2 Bosses Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Goop's Big World Bosses